The present invention relates to uses of emu oil for preventing and treating a variety of ailments.
Emu oil has been used in Australia as an Aboriginal liniment, the oil being rendered from the bird's fat. The oil is used in cosmetics and cosmetic-related items, including wrinkle-retarding emollients, cosmetic bases and moisturizers for the face and body. It was traditionally used by the Aborigines for treating burns and as a remedy for arthritis and sports injuries. In Australian pharmacies, emu oil is sold as a liniment and a lubricant. Additionally, emu oil is used as a massage oil.
According to one publication, emu oil alone has been unable to reduce inflammation, even though the Aboriginal tribes of Australia have been using emu oil for arthritis. Instead, PCT/AU91/00517, International Publication No. WO 92/08470 found it necessary to add a miscible diluent, such as isopropyl alcohol, amyl alcohol or acetate, ethyl, methyl or isopropylsalicylate, t-tree oil, eucalyptus oil, cineole, or the like, to emu oil to achieve an anti-inflammatory effect.
An important use of emu oil provided by the present invention is for lowering cholesterol for treating high cholesterol conditions. The primary constituents of emu oil are fatty acids. Others have utilized fatty acids for lowering cholesterol and/or for treating high cholesterol conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,554 to Winitz uses a defined diet to reduce blood serum cholesterol. The diet includes amino acids, vitamins, minerals, essential fatty acids, including linoleic, linolenic and arachidonic, and carbohydrates, including glucose, maltose, and polysaccharides of glucose. Winitz finds its diet works to reduce blood serum cholesterol principally by controlling the type of carbohydrate in the diet. For example, Winitz finds an increase in cholesterol where sucrose is used.
DiTullio, U.S. Pat. 3,969,508, refers to lowering the concentration of plasma triglycerides using a hypolipidemic composition to produce hypolipidemic activity in hyperlipidemic subjects. The active ingredient used is 4-(2-thenoyl)-2,3-dichlorophenoxy acetic acid. DeTullio finds, as a result of its method, that plasma cholesterol concentrations are not significantly effected and there is no significant effect on free fatty acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,432 to Iwamura refers to using alpha and beta unsaturated fatty acids from clams to improve lipid metabolism. Specifically, it provides a prophylaxis and remedy of hyperlipidemia and lipotropic effect and prophylaxis of hyterosclerosis arteriosclerosis. Iwamura refers to using 2-octadecenoic acid to decrease total cholesterol, triglyceride and blood serum and total lipid amount in addition to decreasing cholesterol and triglyceride in the liver.
Revici, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,008 refers to a method of inactivating an enveloped virus, such as herpes, using at least a C.sub.20-24 linear polyunsaturated acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,142 to Burger refers to using d-.alpha.-tocotrienol in a method for lowering cholesterol. According to Burger, its key ingredient, d-.alpha.-tocotrienol, is found in high-protein barley flour and lemon grass oil. Additionally, according to Burger, d-.alpha.-tocotrienol inhibits cholesterol biosynthesis.
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,808, refers to intravenous emulsions of omega-3 fatty acid esters for supplying essential fatty acids. The omega-3-fatty acid ester of Ward is derived from marine oil. Ward refers to using omega-3-fatty acid esters for treating thrombotic diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,437 to Revici refers to using tung oil for treating arteriosclerosis.
Beyer, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,123 and 5,110,817, refer to a method for controlling and/or lowering serum triglyceride and/or serum cholesterol levels in mammals. In its method, Beyer uses pyrazinoylguanidines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,380 to Berger refers to a process of treating lipoprotein disorders associated with cholesterol metabolism using a lipid from the black currant seed to increase high density lipoproteins (HDLs) and decrease low density lipoproteins (LDLs).
Wakabayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,414, refers to using fish oil fatty acids as an antithrombotic and an antiartherosclerotic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,910 to Hidvegi refers to a process for preparing a pharmaceutical composition for selectively lowering the blood-lipid level. The composition includes saponins from alfalfa.
Mattson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,083 and Reissue No. 33,885, refer to compositions for inhibiting the absorption of cholesterol. The composition includes polyesters which act as fat substitutes and are not absorbable or digestible. According to Mattson, the polyesters interfere with the body's absorption of cholesterol. Accordingly, Mattson uses its compositions to treat hypercholesterolemia (high blood cholesterol). Mattson uses fatty acids to make its polyesters.
Jandacek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,195 and Reissue No. 33, 996, refer to compositions for treating hypercholesterolemia. The compositions referred to in Jandacek include liquid polyol fatty acid polyesters with anti-anal leakage agents. According to Jandacek, the polyesters interfere with the body's absorption of cholesterol. The anti-anal leakage agents are anti-laxative agents, such as a C.sub.12 or higher saturated fatty acid, for example, cocoa butter, palm oil, etc.